User talk:Gamer.Matt
:) I thought I'd formally thank you for all your help today - it was nice to have someone else to tackle this stuff with! I hope you continue to enjoy editing here... we always need more editors. :) Happy trails! "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 06:00, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey, it's no problem. Contributing to the Wiki is fun and helpful to everyone, and it's never a bad idea to get on the good side of an Administrator. I look forward to contributing in any way I can, and as always, if you need help you can always ask me! Sorry this wasn't posted on your page, by the way. 'Night, Leah! "...Since when do snipers have wings?!" ♠ Gamer.Matt 07:14, March 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: You need to... Why should I have to buy a plaid shirt? You have plenty, remember? XD "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 05:03, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Improving the wiki. Hey Matt, I just wanted to say that you are a Saint. You're really improving the wiki with finding all those names in the game files, for example those of the Treasure Hunters, the American Army Captain etc. Keep up the good work :D Oh and maybe you can find the name of the unnamed Deputy who helps you at th Assault on Fort Mercer? SUV-Riderz. 09:18, April 1, 2012 (UTC) American Army Captain Way to go on finding Will Babet's name, now let's look for American Army Captain's. And how are u finding these names? It's fantastic! Oh never mind, I see up there. AJ1776AJ1776 01:39, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Fate of the Stagecoach the Suiciderandom encounter has it's own page, why can't Fate of the Stagecoach have one? Assassinhedgehog 13:18, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Character Pics Hey, I noticed you added some new character pics, and they look great. I hope you can access more NPC names, especially for the Army, some members of Williamson's and Dutch's respective gangs and nearly every damn female in the game. And not to criticise, but I was hoping to make a plea for consistency. If you look at nearly every other character page, you will notice that their primary article pic is square (or roughly squarish) and is 300px in size (Javier Escuella doesn't follow this example, but if you check his pic, you'll see why). I'd like to keep that consistency across the character pages except in rare cases (like Javier). If you have an uncropped image of the one you used and can make it square that would be awesome. Otherwise, I'll just edit the one you've posted. I think it would look better re-cropped from the original, tho, and you'd get the credit for posting the image, too. Let me know... Cheers! - JackFrost23 19:16, April 3, 2012 (UTC) RE: Your Recent Contributions I have become very suspicious of your recent edits given the fact that you've completely ignored my requests that you help me find a way to verify what you're adding to the site. I have become concerned that you are making this information up and I cannot abide that. As I promised you in the PMs I sent while you were in chat you will now receive a 3-day block. If you do not provide me with some kind of verification in those 3 days, I will assume you are fabricating the info and will rollback all of your recent edits concerning previously unnamed characters and you will receive a permanent block. Incidentally, I have also rescinded your rollback privileges. I truly hope you can come up with something to show me, but until then: I look forward to being completely wrong about you. - JackFrost23 23:17, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Jack. I can completely understand the basis of this block and I am not angry in the slightest. However, I would like to bring to your attention that I did not recieve your PMs last night; I fell asleep with my laptop still on, and was incidentally not at my keyboard. I believe it's possible that the chat may have glitched (as it often does) and did not show your messages, or I may have timed out or been timing out as you sent them. I assure you that I did NOT ignore you. I disconnected during my "brb" period, and got off of my computer upon returning to see the disconnection. I got on my laptop upstairs and chatted a bit more while on my PS3, and then got tired and fell asleep with both my PS3 and laptop still turned on and active which is most likely why everyone thought I was still there. I got up a few hours later and shut them both down, being tired, and woke up to a block. For the record, I just recently acquired a screenshot of my program. I would show it to you, but my permissions have been revoked and I cannot upload it. No offense to you, It is in the reply below. I really think you should have at least given me a chance to reply to said PMs before blocking me, as I could have been (and was) away when you sent them. I would have happily provided a screenshot last night, if I had recieved your messages. I can, again, assure you that I have not been trying to cause problems, nor did I purposely ignore anyone last night. I am a committed editor on this wiki and I would like to keep it that way, god knows we're all in enough drama as-is. Get back to me as soon as possible so we can discuss this, please. "...Since when do snipers have wings?!" ♠ Gamer.Matt 13:15, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Hello, Mat. Nice to see you back, as a suggestion to speed up the process, go to Community Wikia and upload it there and then leave a link here. :::Have a good day, :::[[User:Riley Huntley|'Riley Huntley']]|[[User talk:Riley Huntley|'Talk']]' &' 13:24, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :::::Right, here's the link, then. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/File:This.JPG :::::As you can see, I've used my terrible MS Paint program to point out the specific parts of the picture that are listed in the unzipped file. The file that I used for that picture probably isn't the best example since it only lists one location, but it'll have to do. :::::"...Since when do snipers have wings?!" ♠ Gamer.Matt 14:35, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::::First of all, Matt, I sent you most of these PMs while you were actively posting in the collective window, so I know you were at the app when they arrived. I also know that you were simultaneously in TeamSpeak with Legal and Hobbes, so I'm fairly dubious of your claims that you missed the PMs entirely. ::::::Secondly, what exactly is that picture showing me? How does this text translate into an identifiable character? And what I mean by that is how, from the text, do you know what the character looks like to attach a particular name? ::::::Tell you what... Since I see you're a big fan of the character, why don't you show me the steps in the process of identifying Nick Carrison? Show me how you determined his name and how you connected it to an image of him. ::::::Just so we're clear, I'm not against you. I fully WANT you to have discovered how to identify all the NPCs we haven't been able to do on our own. But I don't want to just trust that the info you're adding is real information about the game. This is not about you personally, if even Hobbes was doing this, I would grill him. I grilled Chiquito de la Calza when he cracked the discs and started adding images. I'm sorry I'm being a bit of an asshole, but I'm very sensitive about the integrity of the information found here. ::::::I look forward to a more detailed response that shows me I am wrong in my suspicions. :::::: - JackFrost23 16:11, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Jack, I wasn't angry before, but now I'm slowly getting there. First, yes, I was in the chat program that night, as I said. However, as I *also* said, the chat had either glitched or was disconnected, and as such, I never saw your messages. Think about it. If I had purposely ignored you when you informed me I would be blocked, why would I be trying to fight the block so hard right now? That's illogical. :::::::Secondly, if you can't understand what the screenshot is showing you, that is not my problem, but it distinctly shows an opened file in my program and the file's listing of the character's name and affiliated location aswell as character head and body ID's. To find a character's appearance, I can either input the Imagebase ID (which I pointed out in the picture) into a different section of the program, or compare the head and body IDs with another character to match up what their general appearance looks like. I'm not going to sit here and work my ass off getting screenshots and proving my innocence when all that I'm getting in return is more suspicion and you breaking my balls about it. The screenshot that I have provided, again, is an unzipped file which lists character information and is the exact same as the files I have acquired to get all of the other characters' names. :::::::Before I log off and wait another 24 hours for you to reply, I implore you to think about one thing. I've been on this wiki unregistered for just over a year. I've been registered and contributing for coming up on a month. I've got 800 edits to my name and I've made friends with everyone on the wiki. Why, in god's name, would I throw away a month of work, 800 edits, all these new friends and a rollback position just to give you some fake names and have a quick laugh at an immature joke? I'm 19 fucking years old, Jack, I don't play elementary school pranks anymore. I would have no reason to fake these names, whatsoever, and I've already proven in that screenshot that the information is indeed verifiable and real. If all you're going to do is sit back and criticize me and tell me that the screenshot I have provided is not sufficient despite the fact that you just can't understand what it is, then I will happily take my resignation from this Wiki, as much as it would pain me to do so, and move on. I've had fun here so far and I was very much looking forward to contributing more in the future with all of these amazing people, but if it's not meant to be, then it's not meant to be. It's on you, Jack, but I'm done working my ass off and bending over backwards to prove my innocence. I just don't care anymore. I'm sorry. :::::::"...Since when do snipers have wings?!" ♠ Gamer.Matt 16:35, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Matt, you really have no call to be stepping to me with this misplaced indignation. I am doing my job here, but I think you're already aware of that. ::::::::Whether or not you saw the PMs, I still needed to block you because I don't want you adding any more info to the wiki until we can properly verify it. ::::::::And why would you "throw away a month of work"? I dunno, but I've seen people do some crazy shit here on the wiki for very little payoff, so forgive me if that doesn't carry much weight with me. ::::::::As far as "working your ass off" to provide proof, I'm sorry but everything I've seen in regards to you 'providing proof' has been very vague. A screenshot of code is pretty useless, m'man. I understand what the screenshot is, I just can't see how it helps you to identify a character. I need to see how you're making that connection. Why don't you show me the "other part of the program" where you identify a character using the imageID? And, having made a couple thousand of them for this site alone, I know posting screenshots is not "work". ::::::::If you just intend to be difficult and resign, you'll only prove to me that you were lying. ::::::::I don't think I'm asking too much for you to be forthcoming in how you're getting your information. ::::::::- JackFrost23 17:41, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Let me break it down for you, then. I see a character whose name I don't know. I note what he looks like. I find other characters whose names I do know, that share a head or body with the character I don't know, and I open their files and note the head and body IDs. After that, I run a search for both the head and body IDs, and it returns a single character who uses a head and body with the ID that I searched for. I can't explain it any better than that. There is no "images" in my program, there is simply files registered for each HeadID and BodyID that give me a brief description of what that ID looks like. For example, if I open the file for BodyID=554, it may say something along the lines of "Yellow gloves, brown chaps, green shirt". I'll give you an example. ::::::::::Let's say that I saw a guy with blue overalls, a white shirt, and brown pants, with a bald head and a full goatee. I would open the file of someone who has the same body, and write down the ID. (Let's say that the ID is 150.) Then, I would open the file of someone with a bald head and goatee, and note the HeadID (Let's say it is 24). Finally, I run a text search for Object1: 150 Object2: 24, and it returns a single character who uses that body with that head, which is obviously the person I was looking for. There is nothing more on my program that I can show you, it's rediculously simplified and everything else I can show you looks the same as what I've posted already. Can we talk somewhere else instead of this page? ::::::::::"...Since when do snipers have wings?!" ♠ Gamer.Matt 17:53, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Erm, no offense but that seems like a really slip-shod avenue of identification. :::::::::::Anyay, I gues I'll cut to the chase - what's this program you're using and how can I get ahold of it so I can replicate what you're doing for myself and see if it's legit? :::::::::::What I just can't understand is how you can say that the program is "rediculously simplified", and yet too complicated for you to take screenshots of the steps you're taking. :::::::::::I intend to allow your block to end tomorrow, but I want you to stop adding info about NPCs until I can get a chance to look at this program of yours. I will have all the admins keep an eye on you in the meantime. :::::::::::As I've mentioned already - I really want you to be legit because this would really be a boon to the wiki if it checks out. - JackFrost23 19:51, April 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::My program was actually made by a friend of mine who's been working in IT for years, he coded the program to actually read the RDR files and output information into simplified code. It works for almost all disc based games, but it ran me $25 for the verification code. If you want to undo the names, that's fine by me, and if you want to leave them, that's fine too. I'll be sure not to do anything like this in the future, I've learned a lesson. Again, I hope you know that none of this was meant ''to cause an issue and that I only ever had the best intentions of the wiki in heart, so hopefully this doesn't affect my chances of keeping my Rollback position or being granted further promotion in the future. Sorry again, Jack, for all of this. ::::::::::"...Since when do snipers have wings?!" ♠ Gamer.Matt 01:48, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Ehhh, why are you blocked? o.O -- 'Ilan (XD • • Home )''' 16:12, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Must b gutted 2get banned after soooooo many edits eh. Such a Shame Recently, I was informed by the admins that Gamer.Matt had discoverred a way to get the names of NPCs off the Red Dead game disc. They were uncomfortable that there was no way to verify his contributions, so I asked them to have him provide proof of how he was deriving the names. He sent them screenshots of Daemon Tools, which simply reads an .ISO file without having to have it on a disc, so I immediately became suspicious. He'd already made several changes by the time I stepped in and started asking him in earnest to prove that the info was legit. At first he argued with me - not a great sign - and wanted me to simply believe him because "why would someone make so many edits and then do something like that"? I told him I wasn't sure, but that I'd seen others try all sorts of stupid shit here with very little payoff and persisted in my pursuit of verification. He finally acquiesced and sent me a screenshot that was essentially a jumble of code. When I asked him to provide me with how he'd derived the name for Nick Carrison, he gave me nothing but static. At which point he claimed that the program he was using was made by a friend of his and that he had to pay $25 for a verification code for it to work. This sounded like a smokescreen to prevent me from using whatever program he claimed to have to verify his info. At this point I began to really suspect that Matt was lying. I blocked him for 3 days when he ignored messages to provide me with detailed proof. But I want to be able to name these characters, so I continued to give him the benefit of the doubt. I have sent several of the names he contributed to R* in hopes of verification. But in the meantime, Matt decided to confess... though not entirely take responsibility. In his explanation, his programming fiend was not really a friend and probably made the program as a joke to get Matt into trouble. He even went as far as to say that he'd called the friend who laughingly confessed to fucking Matt over with a faulty program. Needless to say, I was/am highly dubious of this story and feel the truth lies closer to Matt having made all of this up to attempt to gain status here at the wiki. However, Matt refuses to come clean and holds with the story of a third party being at fault and him being just a middleman who is being falsely accused. Ladies and gentlemen, the Red Dead Wiki has been had. I am hereby ordering myself and the other admins to go over Matt's contributions and specifically undo all of the NPC name changes he made and any other changes associated with those names. As for Matt, I think this goes beyond the pale of petty vandalism and goes right into malicious intent to deceive. As such, Matt will be permanently blocked from this site. I really wanted him to be legitimate because I really wanted to be able to name those characters. But Matt has given no reason that he should be believed and now the confession - even if I think parts of it are still fabrications - tells us that he knows the names aren't legit. So on that, at least, I can be certain. For the record, I did/do not enjoy any of this. I didn't even want to write this thing. What I really wanted was for Matt to be right... But now that I know he deliberately added false information and then kept defending it, I have no choice but to levy a permanent block on this account. Such a shame. spoke to ya one time, #''where will you be. ''Kidding U were once good ;o R. NaNaNa Come On! 09:45, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Posse Can I join your posse in rdr? Sincerely,jaredsyn(ps3 name) :Can I join your posse in rdr? I sent you a message. I'm jaredsyn(ps3 name). : :::Gamer.Matt is permanantly blocked on this wiki, so I doubt he's checking his talk page. You may want to try on one of the other wikis he edits. Hope you get in touch. :::Queyh (Talk) 23:59, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :::::I've still been checking my talk page in hopes that new evidence will come to light and people will see that I was wrongly punished. No luck yet, but I'm holding out. Jared, I don't play RDR much anymore due to my NAT Type being glitchy and not wanting to connect with other players. :::::"...Since when do snipers have wings?!" ♠ Gamer.Matt 16:41, June 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I really don't want to revive any sort of conversation with you, so I just want to say this: ::::::You provided us with names but were unable to back up the information with evidence. We, naturally, became suspicious and that lead to your block. The only thing you've been able to say in your defence is that the programme was created by your mate. That doesn't matter; your mate didn't create the articles, and we can't block your mate. You trusted him enough to create these articles and, since you added so much information that we are unable to verify, this is the price you pay. ::::::I'd also like to add that when you were helping me get the names of the Coot's Chapel squatters, you gave me the name Timothy Morris but his name may actually be Morris Snead. If we verify that Morris Snead is the correct name, that's not going to look good for you and your "new evidence, wrongly punished" defence. ::::::Also, don't remove content from your talk page. I know you are well aware of the "Don't Delete Discussions" policy, so I don't know why you blanked your talk page. If it happens again, we'll just remove your ability to edit your talk page. ::::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 11:30, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hello Matt, I just wanted to get in touch (on here).......hmm. It was fun talking to u. Hope everything is ok. AJ1776AJ1776 17:07, June 22, 2012 (UTC)